


Really Elaborate Drarry Headcanon

by jg291



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/jg291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tumblr won't let me copy+paste my long headcanon into a text post, so it's going here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Elaborate Drarry Headcanon

So Harry speaks up at Draco's trial and basically saves him from Azkaban and Draco only gets house arrest for the summer before he gets out to finish out his eighth year at Hogwarts. On the way out of the trial, Draco is flummoxed - why would Harry save him? He confronts Harry on the way out and is pretty intrigued by what Harry has to say:

"I saved the world - because it was expected of me. I'm the hero because that's the role I was fated to play. Everyone knows who Harry Potter is, what he's going to do. I just wanted to do something unexpected." 

The entire summer, that sits with Draco. Harry was shockingly honest to him when he wasn't expecting it at all - he really expected a "Bugger off, Malfoy. I just saved you, why can't you just be grateful?" But his response - it was, well, unexpected. Ten weeks at Malfoy Manor (because, yes, the best punishment is to imprison a 17-year-old boy in the place of his torture, the place where it all shattered) proves too much for Draco, and he spends the time thinking of anything else. What he finds himself always coming back to, though, is - what else unexpected will Potter do? What can he make him do? 

The summer ends, and he finds himself back at Hogwarts. He's not housed in the dungeons, he gets put into the tower where the Durmstrang students slept, with all the other eighth years. They all get single rooms, but yet, his room is right next to Harry's. 

 At first, it's just an unidentified noise, a quiet signal that something's not right. That first moment, though, it becomes more and more familiar, and Draco realizes what it is. Potter's crying.  Draco tries to laugh, because, come on, how could he not? But it's just unsettling, and he realizes he needs it to stop.

By the time the weekend's rolled around, he's convinced his new friend Finch-Fletchley (ugh, yes, but he needs people on his side, and the Hufflepuff is (un)surprisingly quick to forgive) to throw a 'unity' party for the eighth years. Justin loves the idea, and of course, Granger gets right on board. Draco's just doing it because there might be drinking games involved, and someone might need a little liquid courage.

Potter needs the courage, that is. Draco, once he makes up his mind, is all in. Drinking games do happen, and while everyone is having a merry time, Draco's merely keeping track of how much Firewhiskey Potter's been drinking. He counts up to four, and when Potter steals away to grab something from his room, Draco just happens to follow him. He corners Harry when he gets to the hallway that leads to their bedroom - pushes him up against the wall. He leans in close and whispers:

"I've been thinking about what you said, at my trial. You know what would be really unexpected?"

"Hmm?" Potter asks, apparently drunk enough to stand up straight but not find it at all weird that Draco is totally invading his personal space.

"Letting me fuck you."

Potter doesn't seem to object - his only response is a moan that Draco pulls out of him when Draco's mouth finds its way to Harry's neck, when Draco sucks just hard enough that he's almost certain a bruise will finds its way there by morning, and it's so hot when Potter doesn't even try to stop him, Draco is immensely pleased with his idea. He pulls away from Potter only far enough to grab his hand and lead him into one of the bedrooms. Draco's so captivated, he doesn't even realize they end up in Harry's room, somehow manages to miss the red and yellow splashed all over the place.

He doesn't fuck Potter that night, but he sure does tease. One finger in, two, and then three get Harry moaning, cursing, shouting Draco’s name, and Draco is now so fucking pleased with his decision. He pulls his hand out to get himself ready, but on the way, Harry’s hard cock is too much to handle, and Draco needs to touch it, now, and when he does, it proves too much, and Harry just comes, right on the spot. Draco takes care of himself and a moment later, lies on the bed, completely satiated.

After a couple minutes, he realizes just lying there is a little too much, so he asks Potter why he won’t leave and go back to his room. Potter, who had been calm, erupts into laughter.

“You know this _is_ my room, right?”

Draco finally notices the Gryffindor colors filling his vision. He huffs, cleans himself up, and gets out of bed. He hates that he likes the bemused look on Potter’s face. He can’t sleep, though, and about an hour later, he hears the terrible sound from Potter’s room again.

Well, that won’t do.

***

Potter comes to his room the next night, sheepishly asking if they could continue what they started last night, and even though Draco laughs at him, it’s just teasing. He lets him stay, and they do things, and when it’s done, Harry agrees that yes, it is quite unexpected that Harry Potter would be fucked by Draco Malfoy, but maybe that’s not a bad thing. Draco asks, just like he did last night, how long it was going to take Harry to get up and go to his own bed.

Harry starts to get up, hurt. Draco apparently needs to work on his teasing voice, but he throws his arm out to block Harry from actually leaving. “It was a joke, Potter, god. Stay.”

When Harry falls back down, a content look on his face, Draco can’t help but smile. It’s been a while since he’s done that. It’s weird.

***

They fall into a pattern. They spar in public, like always, but it’s not cruel like before. They try to keep an edge to it, but it’s playful more than anything. Hermione (and ugh, when did Draco start calling her that) picks up on it and approaches Draco about it. She won’t say anything to Harry, of course, but she’s glad he’s helping her best friend work through his issues, but please, please don’t hurt him any more.

It surprises him how very much he doesn’t want to hurt Potter, any more.

By November, none of the eighth years are surprised when Draco and Harry go to bed at exactly the same time every night. By December, Draco’s not even surprised when the Weasel tells him, at Hermione’s extreme urging that, well, if he wanted to come to the Burrow with Harry for Christmas, no one would turn him away.

What does surprise him, though, is that he goes, and has the best time he’s had in, well, years. When Molly comes up to him on Christmas eve, thanking him for taking care of her Harry and making sure he healed, he feels proud. Happy.

Well, yes. That was very unexpected.  


End file.
